The True Meaning of Love
by CaNdY-FlOsS-07
Summary: Harry, Ron & Ginny haven't seen Hermione for 5 years.Ron is engaged to Lavender.They meet Hermione again in America where they find out the life that she has been living. Can Ron and Hermione find love again? Som DH spoilers.Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The True Meaning of Love

**Chapter One: Weddings- who needs them?**

Ronald Weasley was exhausted. His fiancé Lavender Brown had had him traipsing all over Diagon Alley looking for a suitable new suit for him, caterers that did only the best food in the world and a 5 star photographer to all the stars. In theory this all sounds reasonable. But not to Ronald who didn't feel the need for all this extra fuss and un-necessary money spending. He had a perfectly good suit already which had lasted him for a good 4 and a half years, his mother was undoubtedly the best cook you will ever find, and anyone can take a few photographs! Why spend over 100 galleons on a crafty photographer who takes third class pictures that no one will look at?

"Won Won? Does this top make me look fat?'' Lavender asked him.

"Huh?''

"The top, does it make me look fat?''

Ron frowned at her. She had spent the past five minuets trying tops and jeans on and was now standing in front of him wearing a low cut magenta shirt which exposed a lot of her flesh.

"No. But its way too low cut!''

"Sorry?''

"Lavender, you can't go around wearing stuff that low cut! You're my fiancé! I don't want guys saying that you're a...''

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you actually cared about what I wore! You've never said anything before! And what don't you want guys to say about me?''

"I never said anything before because we were never engaged then! And you know what I mean about what guys would say about you!''

"To be honest Won Won, no I don't! You've changed so much in the space of a couple of months! It's like ever since you proposed you've been trying to get out of it!''

If Ron wanted to be truth full, he'd have said that she was right, and that he never wanted to get engaged! The truth was that he didn't even love Lavender. But now wasn't the time or the place. People had started looking at them. He looked at Lavender who looked all set to cry.

"Well. Now I know how you really feel. Thank you very much for telling me Ron only, you could have at least said something before I booked the venue!''

And she went into the changing room and after a minuet or so Ron heard a faint pop. She'd disapparated, probably to their flat in London.

Instead of following her like the love struck fiancé that he had been portraying would do, he apparated straight to Harry Potters house, which was the only place that he could be himself.

Ginny Potter was playing with her three month year old son Sirius. He was lying on her and Harry's bed and was playing with a cuddly cauldron. She was just about to get his bottle and feed him but the urge to play with him was too strong. She looked at him lovingly. He had Harry's eyes- which technically meant that he had Lily Potter-his Grandmothers eyes, her nose and surprisingly Harry's dark brown hair. She didn't care though. He was perfect in every way!

"Harry! Ginny! Are you two in?'' yelled Ron. Ginny sighed.

"What has your silly uncle done now?'' she asked Sirius.

"Hang on a sec Ron,'' she called.

She picked up Sirius and his mini cauldron, and walked into the kitchen where Ron was sitting with a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey Gin! How are you?''

"Fine, I see you've helped yourself to our stack of beer then.''

"Yeah well I've just had another argument with my ever lovely fiancé! Hello Sirius! How's my little nephew?''

Ginny frowned. Lavender and her brother had been engaged for about three months, when Sirius was about a day old. They had been going out for 6 months and ever since their first date Ron had always complained about her.

She handed Sirius over to Ron and looked at him sternly.

"Remind me again why you're marrying her, and don't lie and say it's because you love her.''

"To keep mum happy, I am the only one of her off spring who hasn't got hitched after all.''

"She won't be happy even if you did marry Lavender. She's not who mum pictured as her daughter in law. Not from you anyway.''

Sirius started to cry. Ron jiggled him about in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. His head was hurting enough as it was.

"I have to feed him!'' exclaimed Ginny suddenly snapping into action. "Sorry baby!''

It took another five minuets for Ginny to make Sirius' bottle and then get him fed. As she burped him Ron stood up.

"Where are you going? You haven't seen Harry yet.''

"I have grovelling to do!''

There was a pop and Harry appeared. He gave Ginny a kiss and took Sirius from her.

"Hey Ron, I was just round at your place. Whatever you did was pretty bad because I've never seen Lavender that angry!''

Ginny frowned at Harry.

"And what makes you think that _she _hasn't done anything to him?''

"Because she told me what happened. She was in tears Ron. Even said that she was going to leave you and immigrate to her mothers!''

"What!'' yelled Ron unsetteling Sirius in the process. "Sorry Gin! I have to stop her!''

And he apparated straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Hey! I just wanted to say thankyou to all the people that reviewd, it was really sweet and it encouraged me to continue with the story! I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 – So much for grovelling!

Ron had apparated to his and Lavenders flat in Westminster. They'd been living there for the past two to three years but somehow it didn't feel like home. He noticed three large fluorescent pink suit cases in the hallway and frowned. Lavender had threatened to leave him countless times before, but had never actually done it. He'd always been able to stop her on way or the other. But judging by what Harry had said, and by the look on her face earlier at the shop in Diagon Alley, he wasn't so sure.

"Lavender?'' he called through the silent flat.

There was no reply. He walked into their bedroom and saw her bent over another pink suitcase.

"What do you want?'' the suitcase asked him.

"Lavender we can talk about this! Of course I want to marry you! We've been through worse haven't we?''

"Yeah, and it always seems to be your fault! I don't get you Ron, when we're together you ignore me and act as if I'm a complete stranger and yet when I say that I'm going to leave, you beg me not to!''

Ron knew that she was talking sense but he couldn't admit it. He wanted to win her back, not loose her.

"Please Lav! I love you and I know that you love me. We can get married straight away, tomorrow even!''

Lavender looked at him with a blank expression.

"You're being ridiculous! Look, can't you see that I'm doing this because I love you! I'm offering you a way out! Take it!''

Ron badly wanted to say yes, but he thought of his mothers face in ten years time, ashamed and angry at him for not giving her grandchildren.

"Lavender...''

"Leave me alone Ron! I'm going to my mums and I will not be coming back!'' she said unusually calm.

She went into the hallway and apparated with all of the fluorescent suitcases. Ron saw red. He couldn't believe that he'd done the exact same thing again. He'd manage to loose Lavender just like he'd lost H, Hermione.

He walked into the bedroom and saw an old photo of him and Lavender the day Sirius was born. Lavender looked genuinely happy. He felt so ashamed when he looked at his own face, Fake smile and happiness. All of the emotions- guilt, anger, loss, pity it was all too much for him to take. He furiously tore up the room, throwing photo frames and furniture lay smashed throughout the room. He collapsed in a hopeless heap on the floor and started crying. He didn't hear Lavender apparate back into the flat. He looked up and saw her shocked and scared face. She cautiously walked up to him and threw the keys onto his lap.

"I forgot to give you your keys back.'' She almost whispered.

"Lavender...''

"Ron, get some help, sort your life out. Just don't expect me to be with you.''

And she apparated in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks again to the people that reviewed and no Hermione is not goin to be a scarlet woman! Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, it has more dialouge than the other two. R&R!!!

Chapter 3- America?

"No, No and No! Ronald Weasley you have gone mad!'' exclaimed Ginny unsettling her son in the process.

"Ginny! I'm trying to get him off to sleep!'' said Harry in fake annoyance.

Ron had gone to Harry and Ginny's house and told them that he was going to go to America to try and win back Lavender. Harry hadn't said much and seemed ok with the whole idea. But Ginny was a totally different story! She had been cooking Spaghetti Bolognaise and had almost smashed the plate she was holding when she heard.

"Well _sorry!_ But he really has gone mad Harry! Ron, you don't even love her and yet you're prepared to drop everything and chase her all the way to America!''

"Gin, it's not like he's asked us to go with him!'' said Harry trying to keep the peace whilst balancing a wailing Sirius in his arms.

"Um, actually Harry, I was going to ask you...''

Ginny made an angry impatient noise.

"Ronald we are not going all the way to America just so you can live a lie all over again! We have a three month baby and I refuse to get him involved with you and your foolishness!''

"Ginny how is he involved! I just want you and Harry to come and help me out! Look I know it's a lot to ask, but it'll be like a holiday! I can go and grovel whilst you relax on a beach!''

"Oh well that's ok then! Lets go straight away!'' shouted and exasperated Ginny. She was just like Mrs Weasley, never hears the whole story, and just starts shouting at the first opportunity.

Ron sighed heavily. He looked at Harry, hoping that he might say something to convince his sister.

"Ginny, I think it's a good idea! I mean, I'm off work and it would be nice to go away for a bit with Sirius! Who knows, you might even have fun!'' It was as if Harry was a mind reader! Ginny gave him a look as if to say; nice try mate but you'll have to do better then that!

"Oh come on! It's New York! Shopping shopping and more shopping! You could buy some new clothes and spend all my money! Come on Ginny you know it makes sense!''

Harry and Ron carried on like this for just over an hour until Ginny finally gave in.

"OK! If it will shut you both up!''

"Thank you Ginny! You won't regret it!'' said Ron hugging her.

"Why do I get the feeling that I will now you've said that?''

"So, when do we leave?'' asked Harry who had just got Sirius off to sleep.

"Um, weleavetommorow!'' babbled Ron.

"Sorry? What was that?''

Ron took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow. The longer I leave it the worse it will be!''

"Ronald Weasley you are impossible!''

The next morning Harry, Ron, Sirius and a reluctant Ginny, apparated to New York. The checked into a hotel and unpacked.

"So,'' Harry began. "Where are you going to look first?''

Ron hadn't thought about that bit. He just thought he'd bump into Lavender and beg her to take him back! Now that he was actually here though, finding Lavender seemed a more daunting task

"Oh, um, well I thought I'd sort of, ''

"You haven't got a clue have you Ron?'' Harry asked him.

"Not in the slightest!''

"Well how on earth are we going to find her then!''

"Hey! Sirius won't settle here so I'm going to take him out for a bit. We'll be back soon!'' said Ginny giving Harry a kiss.

"Yeah ok, if you see Lavender can you let her know I'm looking for her!'' said Ron.

"Ha ha! Well, have fun looking for her without a plan!'' she said as she put Sirius into his buggy and headed for the door.

"Try not to spend all of my money!''

"Who, me?'' said Ginny innocently and she walked out of the door.

"Well now what? I can't look for Lavender without a clue or hint as to where she might be!''

"Ron, don't you know where her mother lives?''

"I did but then I got drunk and forgot. I think it's somewhere near Central Park.''

"That's your clue then isn't it! We'll go to Central Park and ask around. She can't be far!'' Harry told him.

"Yeah, yeah that's a plan!'' said Ron excitedly jumping up and rushing to the door.

Harry sighed. Ron could be really thick sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, it took me a bit longer to type up but i'm happy with it and I hope you like it too. As always please - R&R!!!

Chapter 4: Oh my God it's you!

Ginny was working her way down the long list of shops in 5th Avenue. Sirius had finally nodded off to sleep and Ginny was enjoying the peace and quiet, not that there was a lot of that in New York City! She had to admit, coming here was a smart move, not that Ronald would ever hear her say that! How he was ever going to find Lavender here she didn't know! But she had a bigger problem- so far she had spent _a lot_ of Harry's money. It was just coming up to about a thousand dollars! She decided to buy him something that would keep him quiet, so she went into a clothing store to take a look.

She looked through various shirts, ties, t-shirts and jeans but couldn't see anything special. She gave up and decided to try another shop. As she turned around with the buggy she bumped into a woman and managed to scrape her arm with a shirt hanger.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!'' said Ginny hastily apologising to the woman who was now bent over Sirius checking to see if he was hurt.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I've made the same mistake enough times with my son's old buggy!''

Ginny froze completely. She recognised that voice, even though she hadn't heard it in years. But it couldn't be, could it?

The woman seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she slowly looked up at Ginny with a dazed expression on her face.

"Ginny?'' whispered Hermione.

"Hermione?'' whispered Ginny.

They paused slightly and then screamed and hugged each other.

"I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here, I thought you were in Bulgaria!''

"It's a long story! Never mind me, what are you doing here, and who's this little one?''

"I'll tell you everything in a sec, let's get out of here and go find a coffee shop or, something!''

As they were in New York, coffee shops were not hard to come by. They found one in a secluded area and sat down. They ordered two cappuccino's and began talking.

"I can't believe that Ron managed to convince you and Harry to follow him here just so he can grovel to Lavender!''

"Well _that's_ the reason why we came! But you still haven't said what you're doing here! Is Viktor here too?''

"Um, no actually he's not. But that's not important Ginny, Sirius is so cute! He has Harry's eyes, definitely! But what about the famous Weasley hair?''

"Good diversion Hermione, I'll get you back for that!'' said Ginny frowning slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Look, where are you guys staying?''

"At the Park Lounge Hotel,'' said Ginny.

"Not anymore! You all have to come and stay with me! I have a big house and it's just me and my son Theo so you'll be ok room wise...''

"Hold it! You have a son! And you never told me!''

"It slipped my mind! He's three, four next week actually.''

"I cannot believe that you never said anything!''

"Well like I said, it's a long story. Look, let's go and get your bags. I've got my car so we can go in that, and I think Theo's old car seat it still in the boot so Sirius will be ok.''

"What about the boys, how will they know where we are?''

"We'll leave a note with my address on it.''

"Fine, you've convinced me! Let's go...''


	5. Chapter 5

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Ok, this chapter focuses on Ron and Harry. I hope you like it- thank yet again to everyone who reviewed last time- let me know what you think of this chapter!

Chapter 5- Central Park- but no Lavender?

Harry and Ron stepped out of the taxi.

"Well, here we are mate, Central Park!'' said Harry as he payed the driver. Ron was far from happy. His once excited mood had turned into quite the opposite.

Why am I here? He thought to himself. What's the point in speaking to her and begging her to take me back when I really couldn't care less? I really don't want to live a lie all over again, and she's better off without me.

"Ron? You ok mate?''

Ron nodded half heartedly.

"Look, I know it's not going to be easy, but it will all turn out ok. You'll see.''

"Yeah, you're right. So, should we start asking around then?''

"Yeah, what's Lavenders mum's name?''

Ron paused. He had absolutely no idea!

"I dunno! I've only seen her once and I called her Mrs Brown. I only know that she lives here.''

Harry sighed heavily and gave Ron an exasperated look.

"Ron, how exactly do you expect to find Lavender without knowing anything?''

"I told you already, I didn't think that I'd have to look for her! I just imagined her coming to me!'' said Ron sadly.

"How you made it as an Auror and lasted this long I'll never know! Anyway, we'd better start asking around. We'll head back to the hotel at around three. Is that ok with you?'' asked Harry.

"Yeah, let's just get this all sorted. Excuse me? Do you know anyone going by the name of Brown around here?'' said Ron asking a rather large woman.

"No, sorry I don't.''

"Ok, well thank you for your time!''

Ron gave Harry a look which said: It's gonna be a long day!

This carried on for about an hour and a half. Harry was tired, annoyed and cranky. Why is it always me? He thought to himself. He'd only been here a day and he hadn't spent any time with Ginny or Sirius. He wondered what they were doing. Probably spending all my money on pointless things that they'd never use!

"Harry, what's the point in this? We'll never find her, and even if we do, it's a one in a million chance that she'll take me back.''

"Ron you can't give up now! We're probably a lot closer to finding her then we were this morning. Look, let's head back to the hotel and see Ginny, and we'll try again in the evening.''

Ron nodded in agreement, thankful to finally be able to take a break.

Harry and Ron opened the hotel door and were shocked by what they saw. All of their empty suitcases which they had just dumped were gone. They checked in every room but couldn't find anything.

"What the hell is going on?'' demanded Harry, as if Ron knew.

"I have no idea! Y, you don't think anything's happened do you?'' asked Ron quietly.

Harry didn't answer. He collapsed in one of the white leather sofas and sighed. Ron saw something on the mini fridge bent down and picked it up.

"Harry! Look, it's a note from Ginny!''

Harry ran to where Ron was crouching and took the note from him.

To Harry and Ron,

Don't be worried! Nothing's happened, Sirius and I are fine! You will never guess who we bumped into today, Hermione! We're at her place now and she's invited us to stay with her! Her address is on the back of this note. She can't wait to see you both! Anyway, we'll see you soon!

Love Ginny

Harry let out a sigh of relief and the paused. Hermione? Hermione Granger was here? He hadn't seen or spoken to her in years! He'd missed her so much! He took the note and headed for the door. Ron, who had read the note over Harry's shoulder, seemed frozen. He couldn't face Hermione, especially if he was there with her. Harry looked at Ron.

"Come on then! Let's go see them!''

Ron slowly got up and followed Harry. He didn't know what to do! In just a couple of moments, he was going to come face to face with Hermione Granger!


	6. Chapter 6

The True Meaning of Love

Authous Note: Sorry it took me longer to update but I was struggling to write this chapter! Thanks to all the lovely review from last time and let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy...

Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

Harry rang the doorbell and took a small step back. He turned to Ron and whispered

"Ron, please don't do or say anything stupid! We haven't seen Hermione in five years- don't blow it!''

"Why would I?'' asked Ron. Harry gave him a knowing look. Ron looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to do, what do you say to the girl that you loved and lost after five years of no contact? He opened his mouth to make up an excuse- anything that could stop him from seeing Hermione, but he was out of luck. The door opened and there she was.

"Harry! Ron!'' she screamed before wrapping both of them in a rib crushing hug.

"Hermione, I can't believe it! Where have you been, what have you been doing, why are you here...?'' asked Harry forgetting to breathe.

"Um, well I'll tell you later! Come in both of you! I've missed you so much! Come on, Ginny and I are in the conservatory with Sirius, oh Harry he's gorgeous!''

Ron hadn't said a word. Harry and Hermione were babbling enough for all three of them anyway. He couldn't believe how different she looked. Her hair was no where near as frizzy or as bushy as it used to be. She had developed in every aspect and was more beautiful than ever before.

And the size of her house! Wow! It was huge! No doubt she'd been working a lot- you can't afford a place like this on a normal witch or wizard salary!

They sat down in the conservatory whilst Hermione brought two cans of beer for Harry and Ron, and tea for herself and Ginny. Ginny was sitting down with Sirius curled up in her arms as he had just been fed. Ron looked at the photo frame on the coffee table. He picked it up and saw Hermione with a baby boy. She was looking at him lovingly as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Who was the baby? He thought to himself.

"That's my son Theo,'' said Hermione coming back in the room and throwing Harry his can of beer. She sat down next to Ron and handed him his can.

"Y, your s, son?'' stammered Ron.

"Yes! This was taken three years ago. Now he's very different,''

"But just as adorable!'' said Ginny smiling at Hermione.

"Blimey Hermione! You kept that quiet! So when do we get to meet him?'' asked Harry who was calmly enjoying his beer.

"Um, well he's sleeping right now but you should see him in about an hour or so. Ginny told me that both of you are aurors! Well done! I'm so happy for you both! And she filled me in on why you're here, don't worry Ron, I'll help you find her if you like...''

"Hermione stop It.'' said Ron looking at her.

"Stop what?''

"Acting like you missed us and nothing's changed! You can't have cared that much! You didn't even bother to get in touch with any of us! We even went round to Bulgaria once but you weren't there!''

There was silence. Harry was looking anywhere but at his two best friends. This is exactly what he meant by _don't say or do_ _anything stupid!_ But nobody ever listened to him!

Ginny had suddenly decided that it was too hot for Sirius to be wearing socks and began taking them off. Hermione was looking at Ron straight in the eyes. She was trying to calm herself down but was clearly failing.

"Didn't care? Acting? Never Bothered?'' she stammered angrily. "How dare you say that! You don't know what I've been through these past five years...''

"Yeah and why's that then? We didn't know where you were! Have you got any idea what that's like Hermione? We didn't know whether you were dead or alive!'' interrupted Ron.

"Yes Ronald! I do know what it feels like! I know exactly how horrible it can be. I found out the hard way and that's why my life is such a mess now!''

They all looked at her. What did she mean by that?

"Hermione...'' began Ron.

"Do you really want to know what my life has been like for the past five years Ronald? I'll tell you shall I? A living hell! Ever since I married Viktor...''

"Hold on, you married _him?'_' asked Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes. And I have regretted it ever since. The first year was ok. We were both busy with work so we didn't argue but Viktor's mum, well let's just say that we've never seen eye to eye. She was constantly round at our house, reminding me that Viktor could do a lot better then me, the usual type of thing,

"Then into our second year, well this is when everything changed. Viktor was going out every night drinking God knows where. I was working overtime just to stop myself going mad from being home alone every night. Whenever he was at home we'd argue. It was horrible. Then I found out that I was pregnant with Theo...''

"Let me guess, he was thrilled!'' said Ron sarcastically.

"Actually, yes he was. He couldn't wait to be a dad. It was great. For about eight months it was like a relationship should be. Viktor stopped going out at night, his mother stopped interfering and the arguments stopped. That was until I went into labour.

'' The nurses tried but couldn't get hold of him. I tried as hard as I could to hold on, and became so weak that I passed out and had to have a caesarean. After three days Theo and I went home. There was no note or anything, but all of his clothes had gone and he'd taken his passport.''

Ginny gasped, Harry choked on his beer and Ron's eyes were so wide they looked as if they were about to roll out of his head.

"I asked everyone I could think of but nobody knew where he had gone. I focussed my time and energy on Theo whilst trying to find out where he was. Three weeks later some guys came round looking for Viktor. He owed them just over twenty thousand pounds and he was meant to have payed it by now. I told them that I knew nothing about it but they didn't listen. They gave me 24 hours to pay up.''

"But they can't do that! It wasn't you that owed them money!'' exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes but I'm Viktor's wife. If he's not around, I'm second to take his punishments. I tried to sell our house but apparently we didn't even own it! Viktor's mum loaned it to him! That's why she was never happy with me living there, not that anyone thought to tell me!''

"But what did you do?'' asked Harry.

"I took Theo, packed all our stuff and went to Australia. I tried to re modify my parent's memory but just like before, I failed. They recognised me from before and offered me and Theo a place to stay. I started working triple overtime to pay rent and eventually get enough for our own place. Then Viktor's dad passed away. He surprisingly left Theo a lot of money. Once I'd checked that the money was completely legal I added it to the rest of my savings and was able to buy this house when I got transferred here. I'm still working really hard to be able to pay Theo back but I've started working from home to spend more time with Theo.''

She stopped and drank the rest of her tea whilst Harry, Ron and Ginny registered what she had said. After about five minuets Ginny said

"So in the past three years, Viktor hasn't phoned or tried to contact you?''

"Nope,'' answered Hermione.

"Never sent any money?''

Hermione shook her head.

"He hasn't even seen Theo's face. His own son.'' she said softly.

Harry was furious. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! How anyone could just abandon their family like that without any money or even a note was beyond him.

"So, you're basically on the run,'' said Ron who was still trying to grasp the whole situation.

"Yeah,'' said Hermione with a weak smile.

Suddenly there was crying coming from upstairs.

"That must be Theo, I'll be down in a minuet,'' said Hermione and she exited the room. Harry let out a low whistle. Ginny smiled at him and put Sirius in his buggy. Ron was fuming. He always knew there was something dodgy about Krum! He looked back at the photo of Hermione and Theo and promised himself that no matter what happened, he would get his revenge on Viktor. And nothing was going to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Thank you for all of the reviews I got last time! They were all really sweet! Ok, hope you like this chapter, it's a bit pointless but I felt like including it into the story! Ok, let me know what you think!

Chapter 7: Mealtime Madness!

"Theo, come and put your toys away please honey!'' yelled Hermione. She and Ginny were cooking pasta in the

Kitchen whilst Harry and Ron were outside with the boys. The awkward mood had lifted and things were near normality. They had not mentioned anything to do with Viktor Krum since that afternoon.

"Mummy, I'm hungwey,'' said Theo as he ran into the room and picked up two toy cars.

"I know baby, by the time you come back downstairs everything will be ready,'' Hermione told him.

"Ok,'' he said and he ran out of the room. Ron came into the kitchen and took out two beer cans from the fridge.

"How many have you and Harry had Ronald?'' asked Ginny frowning at him.

"I dunno a couple! Why?''

"No reason, just make sure that you still have room to eat!''

"Ginny, it's Ron! He always has room for food!''

"Uh, I am still here you know! And what about Harry? He eats a lot too!''

"Yes yes Ronald, how terrible of us to accuse you and not Harry! Now will you please Move because you are in my way!'' yes how terrible of us to accuse you and not Harry!

"Fine, I'm going!''

Ron walked back out into the garden. He and Harry had been sitting at the far end of the garden with Sirius in his buggy. He sat down next to Harry and handed him his beer.

"Ron,'' began Harry.

"Yeah''

"What are you going to do about Lavender?''

Lavender! He'd completely forgotten about her! He didn't know what to do. Now that they'd been reunited with Hermione, he didn't want to think about Lavender. It sounded cruel, but he didn't love Lavender. Being here, hearing exactly what Hermione went through _was_ going through, it had made him fall back in love with her. The fact that she'd built up this whole secure life for Theo all on her own was just amazing. He didn't want to leave Hermione. He wanted to protect her.

"Ron?''

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I dunno. We could go out again tomorrow and ask around.''

"We won't get anywhere. Why don't we ask Hermione? She'll help you out, and that way we can all spend time together?'' Harry asked him.

"Yeah, maybe...'' Harry looked at him carefully. He knew Ron better than anybody else. He knew that he'd never stopped loving Hermione.

"Unless you don't want to find Lavender,'' Harry prompted.

"What?''

"Ron, if you don't love Lavender, or if you're confused about how you feel, don't you think it's better to sort yourself out first?''

Before Ron could answer Ginny came outside. She walked up to them and said

"Dinner's ready boys are you coming in?''

"Yeah, dinner, food, of course!'' said Ron jumping up and running inside.

"Um, Harry is he ok?''

"Who knows? Anyway, I suppose we'd better go inside,''

"Yeah, do you mind bringing Sirius and his buggy inside?''

"No of course not,'' said Harry and they made their way to the house.

By the time Harry had stabilised the buggy and put Sirius to bed everyone had sat down around the table. No one was eating apart from Theo who was being fed by Hermione.

"Theo! You are so messy! Your clothes are filthy!'' exclaimed Hermione.

"You feed me mummy?'' Theo asked her, with his best puppy dog face.

"If I feed you you'll never learn how to do it yourself will you"

"Hermione give the boy a break! He's only three!'' said Ron unhelpfully. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Yes thank you Ronald! But...''

"So anyways, Hermione, will you help us look for Lavender?'' asked Harry trying to stop yet another argument form surfacing.

"Oh, yes of course I will! We could go to the library tomorrow and check the archives. I'm sure we'll find her, don't worry.''

Ron gave Harry a dirty look. Harry smirked at him and turned towards Hermione who was now kneeling down in front of Theo and wiping his orange mouth.

"Mucky!'' exclaimed Theo grinning at Hermione.

"Yes! Very mucky! I give up with you!'' she said as she picked up his plastic spoon and began to feed him.

"So Ron, when you find Lavender, what will you do?'' Hermione asked him.

"Uh, I dunno. Ask her to take me back I s'pose. What else can I do?''

"Well what did you actually do to get in this situation? Did you say anything to upset her?''

Ron looked at Harry for help. He had argued with Lavender about nearly everything there was to argue about! But these arguments were usually cover ups of the fact that he loved Hermione and Lavender knew it.

"Mummy, No more!'' said Theo shaking his head, causing the pasta to go everywhere.

"Theo! Your food has gone everywhere but in your mouth! You haven't eaten enough!''

"I have!'' Theo insisted.

"Ok, if you don't finish this that's fine. But you won't get any chocolate cake!''

Theo looked confused. He shook his head quickly and said

"I'm still hungwey!'' and he began to feed himself.

Hermione laughed and got up to get some more tissue to wipe her son with.

"Ginny, I was thinking,'' said Hermione.

"What else is new?'' said Ron.

Hermione gave him a tired look and turned back to Ginny.

"Tomorrow, if you and Harry don't want to come and spend the day looking for Lavender, you two can take Sirius and spend the day together. You haven't had much time alone so it would be good for you.''

Ginny smiled happily.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, But only if you and Ron are sure...''

"Of course, it'll be fun!''

Harry smiled to himself. Ron and Hermione, together, alone, for the whole day, priceless!

Suddenly Theo tipped this plate of pasta over his head and laughed.

"Finished mummy!'' he giggled.

"THEO!''


	8. Chapter 8

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Hey! Ok, this chapter is really short but I'm doing chapter 9 straight after this one so don't worry! Thaank you for my reviews and let me know what you think!

Chapter 8: Are You Ready to Grovel?

Ron, Hermione and Theo were in Central Park Library. Hermione was a regular here and knew exactly where everything was. So did Theo! As soon as they entered he ran off to the children's section where there was story time going on. Ron frowned.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, leaving him there by himself?''

Hermione smiled.

"You've never been to a muggle library have you Ron?''

"No but...''

"Don't worry! I've left him here before and he's enjoyed it. Anyway, we'd better get started. The computer section's over there.''

They made their way over to a large room full of computers. They sat down and Hermione typed in a website. She entered Lavenders name and date of birth.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, she is a witch, how will we...''

"Sssshhhh Ronald! Number on this is a library, remember? And two, it is against wizard law to talk about magic in front of muggles!'' whispered Hermione angrily.

Ron sighed. He'd missed arguing with her. There was a time when he'd enjoyed making up afterwards as well. But he'd managed to muck that up just like everything else he'd ever done. And what made it even worse was the fact that he'd hurt her that much that she'd then gone and chosen Viktor flipping Krum over him!

"Ron, are you ok?''

"Not really. Hermione, I'm really really sorry.''

"Sorry, for what?''

"For everything that's happened. If I didn't do what I did to us, you wouldn't have turned to Krum and none of this would have happened.''

Hermione looked at him. Her face softened completely. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron felt a buzzing sensation flow through him.

"Ron, it's not your fault, please don't think that. What you did didn't make me go to Viktor. We got together six months later. And, I would go through everything ten times over just to get Theo. If I didn't have him, well, I don't know what I'd have done.''

"Hermione I hurt you so badly. I'm an idiot...''

"It's forgotten Ron. We're both older and wiser now anyway. Oh look, here it is!''

They looked at the screen and Lavenders name and address popped up along with her mothers. Hermione wrote down all of the details and looked at Ron.

"Here you are Ron! Are you ready to grovel?''


	9. Chapter 9

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Here is chpter 9 as promised! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Unexpected Announcements

Ron, Hermione and Theo had arrived at Lavender's mum's house.

"Right, well I'll drop Theo at playgroup and then I'll head home to do some housework. Will you be ok?''

"Yeah, all I have to do is beg her to take me back. I'll see you back at your place then.''

"Ok, say bye to Ron Theo,''

"Bye bye Ron!'' said Theo smiling up at Ron.

Dam that kid is cute, thought Ron to himself as he said bye back.

Hermione and Theo got back into the taxi and Ron was left alone. He walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. After a minuet Lavender came to the door. Ron was shocked by her appearance. She looked even more tired than the day that she left him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was wearing yet another loose grey tracksuit. Her once glossy hair was greasy and hung lamely down her head. She looked awful.

"Hi Lavender...''

"Bye Ron.'' said Lavender as she tried to close the door. Ron stuck his foot out and stood firmly in the doorway.

"We need to talk,''

"Please Ron, not now. I can't talk to you now...''

"Lavender, I know I hurt you but we can work this out!''

"It's too late Ron. I can't see you anymore. I won't see you anymore.''

Ron looked at her. She didn't look like she meant what she was saying at all.

"Lavender, what's happened to you? I've never seen you like this before...''

"Ron I don't have time to talk to you! Please, just go...''

"I'll keep coming back. I'm not going to give up on you,''

Lavender sighed. She slowly moved to one side and let him in. They walked into her mother's living room and stood awkwardly. Lavender sat down and Ron did the same. He looked around the room and saw how stylish it was. The room had a black and white theme, white fluffy rug and black leather sofas, white chandelier and Black furniture.

"Ron why are you here?''

"To win you back, to make you my wife...''

"How many more times Ron! I can't go out with you,''

"Why not!''

"You don't understand...''

"How can I when you won't say anything?''

"FINE! If you really want to know: I'M PREGNANT! And I don't know if you're the father or not because after I left you I slept with Seamus!''

Ron almost dropped out of the sofa. He didn't know what to think. All that went through his mind was Lavender pregnant? Seamus?

He looked at Lavender who was in tears. He looked at her stomach which was hidden in the tracksuit. That baby inside her could be mine he thought.

"How are you going to find out whose baby it is?'' he asked her.

"I'm going to have a date's test done. I'll know as soon as I see it.''

Ron nodded. He was still shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Ron, I'm really tired right now, do you mind leaving?''

"No, no course not,'' and he apparated straight away.

Hermione had just finished cleaning the upstairs and had started on the living room. She usually used muggle cleaning when she had time to spare. She plugged in the Hoover and was about to start when Ron apparated in front of her. She jumped, tripped backwards over the Hoover and landed right next to the glass coffee table.

"Ronald Weasley!'' she yelled as she struggled to pull herself up. She looked at him sitting on the sofa, his hands covering his face and instantly knew that something had happened.

"Ron?'' she said softly.

He removed his hands from his face and looked at her. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Ron what happened?'' she asked him.

"S, she's pr, pregnant and she doesn't know whether Seamus or I is the dad!'' he stammered.

Hermione gasped and pulled Ron into a hug. He rested his aching head on her shoulder and tried to forget what had just happened but no luck. He just kept thinking that he could be a dad. He couldn't believe that Seamus betrayed him and that Lavender hadn't told him until today. Why was it always him? And yet, there he was now being hugged by the only woman he'd ever loved. Why did he ever let her go?

"Ron,'' began Hermione pulling away from him.

"Ron what are you going to do?''

"I dunno. I'm not ready for this Mione. I can't do it!''

"Ssshhh! Ron don't worry'' said Hermione cupping his cheek with her hand. "You'll get through this, I'll help you. I promise, everything's going to be ok.''


	10. Chapter 10

The True Meaning of Love

Autho Note: Thank you very very much for the lovely reviews and I hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter took longer to upload simply because I've been so busy, but here it is! I hope you like it- R&R please!

Chapter 10: Things get a bit more complicated...

The past week had been a long dreary mess. Hermione had filled Harry and Ginny in on what had happened between Ron and Lavender. They were both shocked and had tried to talk to Ron about it but he'd not said anything. His head had been hurting ever since he'd found out and he didn't know what to do. If he was the dad, did he stay with Lavender and raise the kid with her, or only see the child at weekends after clarifying an appropriate time? And then he'd felt like a prat because Hermione had been a single mum for the past three years whilst balancing work and her own personal issues like Viktor bloody Krum. How she'd been able to stay sane he didn't know.

"Ron?'' knocked Hermione on his door.

"Come in,'' he replied.

She entered and he saw that she was carrying a tray of sausages, eggs and bacon. She sat down on his bed and put the tray down in front of him.

"Mione, please, I'm really not hungry...''

"You haven't been eating at all Ron. I'm really worried about you.''

"Don't be! Look, I have been eating, just not as much as usual. And besides, I can't really stomach all of that grease this early...''

"Ronald, it's three in the afternoon! And your excuses are not going to work with me! You are going to eat all of this up now, and if you don't I will feed you myself!''

Ron looked at her and frowned. She was definitely not joking. He hesitated; maybe being fed by Hermione might make him feel a little bit better?

"Fine, open wide!'' She cut a piece off the sausage and held it up to his mouth.

"Hermio...'' Ron was cut off as the luring sensation of food in his mouth took over. It was so dam good! He savoured the mouthful and a goofy grin was painted onto his face. Hermione smiled at him.

"Niiice?'' she said in a voice you would usually speak to a baby in.

Ron nodded vigorously. Hermione began to feed him properly until he'd eaten the whole plateful.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?''

"Bad? Hermione that was delicious!''

She laughed, God he loved it when she laughed!

"Well I'm glad you liked it! Anyway come on, we are taking Theo to the park. Harry and Ginny are eating out tonight with Sirius so it's just the three of us''

Ron felt his insides smiling. On one hand there was the pleasure of spending time with Hermione and her adorable son but then again, he'd probably say or do something stupid to ruin everything as usual.

"Do I have to come?''

"Yes you do! Theo really wants you to. And so do I,'' she added after a short breath. Ron looked at her and sighed.

"Ok ok, give me a chance to get ready...''

"Hermione, I am cold wet and tired! Why the hell did I let you drag me here?''

"You're worse than Theo! Ronald we're going soon! Look, once we get home we'll eat something and then we'll have hot chocolate and warm up ok?'' Hermione told him.

"Fine, but can we please go now? Theo can't be having much fun in this cold weather!''

"Ronald it is not cold! It's just raining! And we will go in a minuet!''

They were sitting on a bench watching Theo play. It had just begun to rain heavily and Ron was complaining worse than ever. Just then they saw Theo drop off the top of the slide. He landed in a heap on the floor and immediately started crying. Hermione ran over to him and cuddled him close. Ron followed closely behind her. Hermione picked him up carefully.

"His knee's bleeding badly. I can sort it out at home, would you carry him for me?'' she said to Ron.

"Of course,'' and he lifted Theo up from Hermione. He gently carried him back and the lay him on the sofa. Hermione instantly cleaned the wound and stuck a plaster on it. She then made three steaming mugs of hot chocolate and they all sat down. Hermione and Theo tucked up on the sofa with a blanket. Ron was on the other sofa. He looked at the two of them and smiled. He couldn't believe that Viktor had given them up. He loved Hermione and if the situation with Lavender wasn't this complicated he would have told her by now!

At around eight o'clock Hermione put Theo to bed. Then she and Ron had eaten dinner and they were now in the living room watching the TV.

"Are you gonna be ok tomorrow?'' Hermione asked him.

Oh yeah, tomorrow, was the day that Lavender was going to take the date test. He had to be at the hospital by twelve.

"Um, I think so, I haven't really thought about it,''

"If you want me to, I could come with you,'' she offered.

"Mione, you don't have to. I'll be fine, really!''

"I want to,'' she stood up and sat nest to him. "I'm your friend Ron, I haven't been there for you for five years, please don't stop me now!''

"That was hardly your fault was it? But ok, I'd really like you to come tomorrow,'' he said. He looked at her and was surprised to see her looking at him.

"I really missed you, you know,'' she said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I uh, I missed you too.''

She smiled and looked into his eyes. He practically melted straight away. He slowly leaned in forward and she leaned back. Within a second their lips had touched for the first time in five years. Ron was in heaven, it was as if fireworks were exploding inside of him, and the best thing was that she was responding to the kiss. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Harry and Ginny apparated in the hallway causing them to spring apart. Hermione turned scarlet and immediately ran upstairs. Ron sat on the sofa looking dazed.

Why is it always me?


	11. Chapter 11

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews as always! I hope you like this chapter and I'll upsate soon! please R&R!!!!

Chapter 11: Talking Always Helps, Sort of...

Hermione was sitting on her bed throwing a ball up at the ceiling. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. She loved Ron, she'd always loved Ron. She'd only married Viktor because she didn't want to end up alone. Ron had broken her heart by sleeping with Lavender, but that was nothing compared to how she felt when she'd heard that they were actually together. Viktor proposed to her and she'd accepted. She'd regretted it the second she'd said yes but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to put things right.

"Can I come in?'' knocked Ginny.

"Yeah of course,'' replied Hermione, sitting up straight and wiping away her tears.

"You don't have to pretend with me Mione, what just happened with you and Ron?''

Hermione sighed heavily and gestured for Ginny to sit down. She did and looked at her expectantly.

"We kissed,''

Ginny didn't know how to react. She'd known that this would happen at some time, how could anyone not! But she could also see it from Hermione's point of view.

"And I don't know what to do!''

"Fist things first, do you regret it?''

"Yes, no, I don't know! I love him Ginny, I really do! But I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship, and then there's all this stuff with Lavender and the baby! And I'm still married!''

"Hermione, Stop, you're babbling! Look, you may be counted as Mrs Krum, but Viktor left you three years ago! _He_ walked out on you! You can't use him as an excuse, even if he is Theo's dad! And Lavender, you really don't need to worry, Ron's been round at my house nearly every week since they got together complaining about her and saying that he doesn't love her, and the baby might not even be his!''

"But it could be! I can't get hurt again Ginny, I just can't. Theo is my main priority and I can't risk him getting hurt in any way. Our lives are complicated enough as it is!''

"Hermione, I know that it seems hard but...''

"But nothing Ginny, I'm happy to just be friends, it's a lot less complicated,''

"You think? You love Ron and Ron loves you! If you love each other everything else will fall into place!''

"It takes more than love!'' shouted Hermione. Ginny paused and looked at her with a stern expression on her face.

"You do trust him don't you? I mean, what happened with Lavender...''

"I do trust him Ginny. But, I've been without a man for so long; I just don't think that I can change my life again for someone else. It's too hard,'' Hermione stopped to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione I honestly don't know what to say apart from the fact that there is a guy downstairs just as confused as you. Hermione, if you let Ron go now, you'll never be able to get him back.''


	12. Chapter 12

The True Meaning of Love

Authors Note: _Aaaaand _here's the boys version!

Chapter 12: And Now for the Boys...

Harry walked into the living room and sat next to Ron. He took a deep breath and started his best friend comforting session.

"Ron mate, what the bloody hell did you do now?''

"I, I don't know! I mean, I, she, I dunno!'' stammered Ron.

Harry gave him an exasperated look and sighed.

"Ok, let's try that again. Ron, buddy, what happened?'' Ron looked at him.

"We kissed, and when I say we I mean both of us!'' Harry looked at him for a moment and then started smiling.

"So does this mean that you two are finally back together?''

"I dunno, you and Ginny sort of interrupted and she ran off so we didn't talk. I doubt it though,'' said Ron sadly. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! How could he have kissed her? She probably thought that he was a selfish git who had no consideration for anyone else but himself.

"Why do you doubt it? You two have always been crazy about each other!''

"Yeah but it's not like how it used to be Harry! It's not that simple, there are other people involved- Theo, Lavender, and Krum!''

"Ron, Lavender is only involved if you're the father of her baby. Viktor walked out almost four years ago; I doubt that he'll be coming back anytime soon. And Theo is a part of Hermione's life for ever. You can't change that...''

"I don't want to change it! It's just that Hermione won't ever risk him getting hurt and I hurt _her_ badly.''

Harry sighed. He could see what Ron meant but he needed Ron to see that he and Hermione were made for each other.

"Ron, you love her and I know that she loves you. Look, I really think that you should talk to her, she's probably as confused as you are.''

"I would Harry but I have too much on my mind right now. Tomorrow I have to go to the hospital and see Lavender and Seamus and find out if I'm gonna be a dad. My whole life is hanging on the results of that test.''

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. He'd never thought that this would happen to the golden trio. Ronald Weasley's life was literally in bits, Hermione Granger was on the run from the Bulgarian Mafia, and for once his own life was practically perfect!

"Ron, everything will be ok. Just get yourself through tomorrow. Everything will become crystal clear, and then you'll be able to think properly.''

"I hope you're right mate, because I do not want to loose Hermione.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read the last chapter, I hope you like it! Ok, this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for; I hope that you're not disappointed! Let me know what you think!!!

**Chapter 13: **** Pacing, Sighing and Sweating...**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius had just apparated to St Mungos hospital. They were making their way up to the maternity ward to finally find out whether Ron was the father of Lavenders baby. They entered the waiting area and saw Seamus pacing the room. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Ron and turned crimson.

"Uh, hi...'' he said.

Ron glared at him and sat down and Ginny did the same. Hermione muttered hi back and then sat down too. Harry couldn't seem to forget that just five years ago, they had been friends and could understand why Ron felt so betrayed. But he couldn't find it in himself to actually hate Seamus. He gave him a small smile and sat next to his wife.

"How long do we have to wait?'' Hermione asked.

"It shouldn't be too long now, she went in half an hour ago,'' replied Seamus.

Hermione turned to Ron who was burying his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?''

"I will be,'' he mumbled. Hermione sighed; she hated seeing him like this. She wanted to make it all better but the only way that could happen was if Lavenders dates test showed Seamus as the father.

After about twenty minuets of pacing, sighing and sweating Lavender came into the room. The colour had returned to her face and she looked happier. She frowned when she saw Hermione sitting next to Ron.

"Didn't take you long,'' she said glaring first at Ron and then at Hermione.

"Like you can talk, you're the reason why we're in this mess!'' Ron exclaimed.

"Uh, Lavender, who's the dad?'' interrupted Seamus.

"You are,'' said Lavender.

The impact of those two words was so powerful! Ron slowly sat down and a huge wave of relief swept over him. He wasn't the father, he was free from Lavender and he could finally breathe! He got up and smiled at everyone. Lavender looked at him sadly,

"So you never wanted it then?'' she said quietly. ''You never wanted it to be yours?''

Ron paused, for once in his life; he wasn't going to lie to her.

"No, no I didn't. ''

There was a pause; no one knew what to say to each other. Did they congratulate Lavender and Seamus, or did they just go? Ron wanted to walk away but then stopped. He looked at Lavender; all he'd ever done was lie to her and make her unhappy. Now they were both going there separate ways and would probably never see each other again. He wanted to end things on a happy note.

"Um, Lavender, I, I've treated you really badly and you never deserved any of it. I'm really really sorry. I know that you'll be happy with Seamus and, and good luck with the baby...''

He couldn't say anything else because Lavender had flung her arms around him. She let go and smiled up at him.

"Good bye Ron,'' and with that, she and Seamus apparated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Not quite over...

Authors Note: Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter! Happy reading and please review!

"**Cheers!'' **

The mood had lifted considerably since the morning and everyone was calm and happy. It was so hard to believe that just over four or five hours ago the whole atmosphere was grey, dull and full of tension. Now though, Harry and Ron had just opened their first bottle of fire whiskey and Hermione and Ginny had started up the barbeque. Sirius was happily sleeping in his buggy and Theo was splashing about in his paddling pool.

"I hope you're hungry!'' said Hermione handing them two hot dogs.

"When are we not?'' smirked Harry as he reached for the tomato ketchup.

"Very true,'' said Ginny. She put a bowl of salad down on the table and frowned. "I hope that you'll both be eating this as well!''

Ron let Harry answer; he was looking at Hermione who had just lifted Theo out of the pool. Now that he could finally breathe, he'd decided to tell Hermione how he felt and be with her. This sounds ok in theory, but when you actually have to do it, it's a totally different story.

"If you can't tell her, show her,'' said Harry looking at him.

"Huh?''

"Ron, I know that you wanna be with her and as usual, you don't know how to say it. So, show her how much you love her.''

"How?''

"I dunno, you'll think of something!''

"I will?''

"What are you two whispering about?'' asked Hermione coming up to them.

"No time like the present mate!'' Harry whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Um, nothing,''

Hermione frowned at them suspiciously and sighed.

"Whatever! Ron, I need to talk to you, d'you mind coming inside?''

Ron shook his head and began to follow Hermione inside. He glanced back at Harry and shot him a nervous look. Harry smiled reassuringly and turned back to his beer.

Ron followed Hermione into the downstairs study. She closed the door behind him and they stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the room.

"Ron, we really need to talk,''

Uh oh, thought Ron.

"What about?''

"What happened last night,''

"Oh''

Great! She's going to say that it meant nothing and that we should just carry on as friends. Why don't I just shoot myself? Thought Ron to himself.

"Look, I didn't say anything this morning because you were so nervous about Lavender and the baby. But now that it's all over, I, well I thought that we should clear things up,'' she said nervously not making eye contact with him. Ron began to brace himself; it was only a matter of time...

"I, I don't, I mean I,''

"You what Hermione, what are you trying to say? Because you're killing me here! If you're going to say that it was all a mistake then fine! Just hurry up and say it!'' Ron shouted. All of the tension had become too much!

Hermione stared at him in shock. Did he really think that she thought that it was a mistake? She walked to wards him and cupped his scarlet cheek with her hand.

"I wasn't going to say that at all. I love you Ronald Weasley, and now that everything's sorted, I want to be with you!''

Ron felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, had Hermione Granger just said that she loved him? He felt a roaring sound in his ears and started laughing. He picked Hermione up and spun her around the room. He stopped after about a minuet and sat down on a chair with her on his lap.

"I love you too!'' was all he could say.

The doorbell rang causing them to jump.

"I'll get it!'' yelled Harry.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"When should we tell everyone?'' she asked him.

"Uh, I dunno. You'll have to tell Theo, I'm not that good with kids...''

"We'll both tell Theo! You have to be there Ron, you are going to be his new dad after all!'' Ron leaned in to kiss her but the door suddenly swung open and Hermione dropped onto the floor.

"Sorry Hermione, there's someone...''

Ginny was cut off by a man who pushed her aside. He was tall, slightly chubby had thick eyebrows and wore a grumpy expression on his face. Ron recognised him immediately.

"Hello Hermione!''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Who do you think you are?

Authors Note: Aaaaand her's chapter 15- let me know what you think!

It was Viktor Krum! Ron felt his jaw literally drop. What the bloody hell is he doing here? He asked himself. He saw Harry walk through the door and by the look on his face; Ron knew that he was thinking the same.

Hermione slowly got up and looked at Viktor. She looked shocked, surprised and a little scared. Viktor walked towards her and opened his arms as a gesture for her to hug him. When she didn't react he sighed.

"Can we talk, in privet?'' He said glancing at Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Um...''

"No way, after what you did to her...''

"It's ok Ron. I'd like to talk to Viktor, alone,'' said Hermione quietly and Viktor smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, we'll be outside with Theo. If you need anything you know where we are,'' said Harry and he, Ginny and a reluctant Ron left the room.

"Theo, you named him Theo?'' asked Viktor with a smile on his face. "Our son's called Theo! I knew you'd be able to choose a good name! And judging by the size of this place, you've been earning a lot...''

"Viktor, shut up!'' exclaimed Hermione. "Just shut up!''

There was an awkward pause. Hermione turned away from him and tried to make sense of the situation. Suddenly two arms snaked around her waist and she was up against Viktor.

"Viktor...''

"Ssshhh, I'm back now. You me and Theo, we'll be a proper family...''

"NO!'' shouted Hermione pulling away from him.

"Herm...''

"You've always been able to say what you want. Now it's my turn, so shut up and listen!'' Viktor shut up and backed off. Hermione turned to face him and all of her hurt and anger came rolling out.

"You left me alone with a new born baby and ran off. We had nothing Viktor! The house that I thought was ours was actually your mum's! And only a few weeks later, some thugs come looking for you saying that you owe them money!''

"Yeah, I know I behaved badly but...''

"Viktor! The only reason that Theo and I are alive is because I took him and ran away. If I'd stayed in Bulgaria, in your mother's house, I would have been killed!''

"HERMIONE I KNOW! I just ran into them! Look, I left because I needed to get their money and I met this girl in a bar and she said that she knew how to get it! We went around the world getting money and for a while it was great. But she double crossed me! She took all of the money and left me in the middle of no where. Can you believe it! The cheek of some people! On my way here I got stopped by them. They tried to kill me, I escaped and here I am! We can be together forever!''

Hermione glared at him. He'd just said that for the past three years he'd been travelling the world with another girl and that he wanted to be with her! How could he just come back?

"Hermione?'' Viktor asked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IF YOU THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU MOVE IN AND PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES THEN YOU ARE MORE DILUDED THEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE! I THINK THAT YOU'RE A SELFISH, BACK STABBING GIT WHO NEEDS TO DO HIMSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE A FAVOUR AND GO TO HELL!''

Suddenly there was a deafening scream and Hermione was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Viktor stood over her, staring at his clenched fist in shock...


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Hey! Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger! Any ways, I hope you like this chapter, I'll probably do one more after this one and that will be it! Ok, well please R&R and Happy Reading!

**Chapter 16: The End?**

Within ten seconds flat Harry and Ron had burst into the room and seen Hermione lying on the floor. It took them about a micro second to work out what had happened and anger had begun to boil inside of them. By the time Ginny had settled Theo upstairs and come back to nurse Hermione an argument was in full swing.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?'' shouted Ron.

"I, I didn't mean to...'' stuttered Viktor.

"Do you get some sort of sick kick out of beating up women half your size?'' demanded Harry.

"Of course not! I just...''

"What, you think just because you're her husband you can just come here and beat the shit out of her and then expect to be forgiven?'' interrupted Ron.

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?''

"UM, LET ME THINK, NO!'' bellowed Harry.

"ENOUGH!'' screeched Ginny.

She muttered a healing charm and Hermione's nose stopped bleeding. She slowly helped Hermione up and supported her to the door. Just as they were about to go upstairs Harry walked out after them.

"Ginny, a word,'' He said.

"Hang on a sec...''

"It's ok Gin, I can apparate upstairs,'' said Hermione and within a second she was gone.

"What?''

"Well, how far do you want me and Ron to go with him?''

Ginny thought for a second

"I want him to suffer, just be careful, Krum's a wizard too.''

That was all Harry needed to hear. He walked back into the study and closed the door behind him.

"What are you gonna do?'' Viktor asked him cautiously.

"Well let's think Viktor, you left Hermione with a new born baby and took off for three years without a word to anyone. In those three years, Hermione went through so much pain...''

"It wasn't easy for me either you know!''

"Yeah, but we don't give a shit about you do we Vicky? We only care about Hermione, which is why we are now gonna beat the living shit out of you!'' exclaimed Ron.

There was a brief pause before Viktor burst out laughing.

"You two, are gonna try, and beat, me, up?!''

Before Harry could retaliate Ron had lunged at Viktor. The room instantly filled with curses, swearing and the sound of breaking glass. Harry tried to break them up but instantly became involved in the scuffle. Viktor tried to whack him in the face, and succeeded as well as knocking his glasses off his nose. As he bent down to pick them up he saw Viktor take out his wand from his pocket.

"RON, MOVE NOW!'' He yelled.

He was too late. Ron had been hit by a non verbal curse which made him levitate in the air, spin around, and then crash out of the window. He looked at Viktor who he saw was looking in horror at something behind him. He spun around and saw three large guys in black, creaseless suits. The middle one had his wand pointed at where Ron had been standing.

"Hello Viktor!''

"Why is it always me?'' asked Ron groggily. He had just woken up from his coma and was happy to see that Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Theo and most importantly Hermione were all around him. He looked at Hermione who was supporting Theo in her lap rearrange her worried expression into a relieved one.

"Because you always behave like a five star prat!'' answered Harry. "You never think do you Ron?''

"Nope! So, what's happening now?'' he asked them.

"Well, Viktor's sorting things out. I don't know how but that's what he said he was doing.'' said Ginny.

Hermione had been very quiet the whole time they'd been at St Mungos.

"Mummy, I'm tired! Can we go home?'' Theo asked her.

"Um, in a minuet sweetie. Look, why don't you go with Harry and Ginny and get something to eat? Then by the time you all get back I will take you home.'' said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny instantly knew what she was getting at. They took Sirius and Theo and rushed out of the room. Once they'd gone Hermione looked at Ron.

"Why the hell did you have to fight him Ron?'' she asked him.

"I'm sorry Mione, but after everything that he's done to you and Theo, how could I not? Besides, he did have it coming!''

Hermione gave him a firm look which softened just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I know. Thank you Ron, it's just that, you could have died! I don't want to loose you, especially now that I've got you back,'' she said.

"You'll never loose me;'' said Ron and he touched her cheek.

"Not interrupting anything am I?'' asked Viktor coming into the room.

"Not now Viktor,''

"I'm sorry Hermione, for everything. Look, the guys that hexed Ron, they need the money sharpish. If they don't get it from me they'll hurt you and maybe even Theo!''

Hermione looked at him. She thought back through five years of being married to him. Five years of marriage and yet she felt nothing for him.

"This is your mess Viktor. They only threatened me because you left. Viktor, you and I are well and truly over and you will not be seeing Theo...''

"You can't do that Hermione, I'm his dad!''

"Some dad, where have you been all his life? Look, maybe if you take responsibility for once in your life and really make something of yourself, give him a dad to be proud of, maybe then I'll reconsider,''

"And you want me to start by repaying those guys?''

"Yeah, I do.''

"How Hermione? I don't have any money...''

"Ask your mum to sell that house. She'll listen to you Viktor, you are her precious son after all.''

Viktor nodded.

"I will make him proud Hermione,''

"I know you will. But there are some things that we need to get straight. I want a divorce, there may be a chance for you and Theo but you and I are truly over. I mean it Viktor, no more games.''

Viktor nodded and smiled.

"Goodbye Hermione,'' he said as he disapparated.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Some Things Will Never Change!

Authors Note: Thank you for all of my reviews as always! Ok, this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

"Hermione, where do you want me to put the cake?'' asked Ron as he carefully came out into the Burrow garden supporting a huge broomstick birthday cake.

"Oh, um, here will do fine,'' said Hermione gesturing vaguely towards somewhere on the long table.

It was Theo's 5th birthday party and Mrs Weasley had insisted that they had a party at the Burrow. She counted Theo as her own grandson and loved spoiling him equally as much as all of the others. Hermione was happy to have finally married Ron and be a part of the Weasley clan.

"Hey Mione!'' said Ginny hugging her sister in law.

"Hey Ginny, it's so good to see you! Where's Harry and Sirius?''

"Oh, well Harry is off somewhere with someone and Sirius is probably being smothered by mum! Hello Theo, happy birthday!''

"Thank you!'' he exclaimed before trying to rush off somewhere.

Hermione caught him by the waist and picked him up.

"Theo sit down, we have to cut your cake!'' Theo obediently sat down in a large chair and stared in awe at his cake.

"Ok, everyone, it's time to cut the cake!''

Everyone gathered around the table and Theo grinned from ear to ear. He loved all the attention! Everyone began to sing happy birthday and Ron lighted his candles with is wand. Hermione kneeled down beside him and kept giving him kisses and cuddles. He blew out his candles and took the knife.

"Theo, give mummy the knife!'' exclaimed Hermione quickly taking it from Theo.

"But mummy I want cake!''

"Yes, yes Theo, hold on a second!'' said Hermione who was focussing on a now wailing Sirius.

"Is he hungry?'' she asked Ginny who was balancing the one year old on her hip and trying to calm him down.

"I have no idea! He can't need changing because we did it just before we came...''

"And he doesn't smell funny!'' grinned Harry as he took his son from Ginny and gave him a bottle.

"Oh, so he was hungry then!'' said Mrs Weasley coming up behind them. "He gets it from you Ginny, you always used to drink a lot of milk when you were his age...''

"Yes thank you mum, but I doubt anyone wants to hear about that!'' said Ginny loudly over her mother.

Ron sniggered loudly and put his arm around Hermione.

"I don't know why you're so happy, there are plenty of stories I could tell about you like the time when you, Fred and George took a de tour in Diagon Alley...''

"Yeah alright alright, you've made your point!'' exclaimed Ron blushing.

"Hermione!'' yelled Fred and George suddenly.

Hermione quickly turned around, just in time to see her son dunk his head into his cake.

"THEO!!!''

"Honestly!'' exclaimed Hermione as she sat down next to Ron on the grass. They were all still at the Burrow and she had just managed to clean up her son. Ron smirked,

"So you sorted him out then!''

"Yes, eventually, I had to chase him around the entire house first with no help from you what so ever!'' she said glaring at Ron playfully.

"Yeah well, you had it covered!''

And he kissed her softly on the lips. They watched as the sun slowly went down.

"Viktor didn't call or anything did he?'' Ron asked Hermione. He felt her grow tense.

"No. Not even a card. Before I'd have thought it was normal but now, I mean, he promised that he'd be a good dad!''

"Hey, don't worry about it Mione. This is Viktor we're talking about!''

"Yeah, I know. It just would have been nice to see him do something worth while for his son. But I don't care anymore. Theo already has the best dad in the world, and that's you!''

Ron blushed a little and continued to watch the sunset going down. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Ronald, I have to tell you something,''

Ron looked down at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?''

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, it's just that I have to tell you something...''

"Hermione, please just say it!'' said Ron impatiently.

"Ok, Ron, I'm pregnant!''

Ron was motionless for a few minuets while he took it all in. His face was blank and Hermione held her breath. Then, suddenly Ron jumped up and ran around the garden with his shirt on his head.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE A DAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' He sang. Hermione laughed at him and after five minuets he collapsed next to her.

"Feel better now?'' she asked him.

"Oh, yeah, much better!'' he panted.

"I love you Hermione!''

"I love you too Ronald! You will help me explain everything to Theo won't you?''

"But I'm not too good with these things!''

"Ronald!''

"Do I...''

"Yes.''

"But can't I...''

"No.''

"But why can't you...''

"RONALD!''

"Sorry!''

Authors Note:

Hey! Thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed! I really hope that you liked it! I will be writing more fan fics really soon so stay tuned for that! Ok, please review!


End file.
